parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis
Season 3 is the third season of 'Artemis & Friends'. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Episodes # Alvin and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to Danny! # Up We Go! Home Videos # Artemis Safety # Making New Friends # Riding in Artemis' Car # Artemis Songs # Artemis' All Aboard for Sharing # Artemis' Talent Show # Artemis' Fun & Games # Artemis' Exercise Circus / Artemis' Parade of Numbers # Artemis' 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Once Upon a Time # Artemis' Sense-Sational Day # Artemis' Colors & Shapes # Artemis' Musical Scrapbook Cast * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Stella the Storyteller - Serena/Sailor Moon * Mr. Boyd - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Carlos - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Julie - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Kathy - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Jason - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Kenneth - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Juan - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Derek - George Shrinks * Tina - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Ashley - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) * Alissa - Elsa (Frozen) * David - Calvin (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Maria - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Guest Stars: * Cavin as David (Alvin and the Beanstalk) * Blossom as Maria (Alvin and the Beanstalk) * Roger Radcliffe as Firefighter Frank (I Can Be a Firefighter!) * Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) * Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) * Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) * George Shrinks as Derek (On the Move) * Lilo as Tina (in On the Move) * Marucho as Stephen (in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) * Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) * Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Trivia: * This season marks the first and only appearances of Taran and Cody. * This is the first appearances of Becky Lopez, Elsa, Blossom, Serena/Sailor Moon, and Geppetto. * This is the final appearances of Diana and Anne Shirley. * This is the last season with the original opening theme song * This is also the last season with the original closing theme song. * The last TV appearances of Ash Ketchum, Max Taylor, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Alvin and May. They will return for Season 3 home videos and they will be joined by Elsa, Becky Lopez, Zoe Drake, Nazz, Blossom and Marucho. * Cody and Max Taylor never appeared together in an episode. Gallery: Artemis.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Stella the Storyteller Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Mr. Boyd Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Alvin.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Tosha Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Carlos Anne Shirley (Animated).jpg|Anne Shirley as Julie Diana Barry (Animated).jpg|Diana as Kathy Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor as Jason Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-180.jpg|Cody as Kenneth Taran.jpg|Taran as Juan Becky Lopez -2.png|Becky Lopez as Ashley Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Alissa Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Maria George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Tina Category:Barney & Friends Seasons Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Seasons